Running with the Wolves
by Fatal Excuses
Summary: Bella is raised by wolves for most of her life. Hunters come to kill her pack. News breaks out about her. Will she be killed, or find love with a certain bronze haired boy? ALL HUMAN. Canon pairs.
1. Preface

Preface:

17 years ago…

Shouts were heard about the city, everyone fled into the forest around them.

Gunshots were heard through out the night, piercing it with their death cries.

Two families in particular have a worse night than most. The Cullens and Swans to be exact. The two families are friends, but they both loose something. They lose Renee's daughter.

The lose Bella. She is only two.

She is now raised by wolves….


	2. Chapter one Bella's POV

**Well, I haven't update my other stories because, to be honest, I'm a tad bit bored of them. How to annoy the flock, I just don't know what to write for that. Anyone want to adopt them? PM me.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! The plot and wolves are, but nothing I repeat NOTHING else is mine. They're Stephanie's.**

**Cookies for whoever ACTUALLY read that----^.**

BPOV

I am running with my pack.

Willing myself to run faster and faster and to not shut down from the brisk cold of mid winter.

We are hunting our prey. A white tailed deer.

Grunts and barks come from Lera's mouth, she is our alpha female. And my mother.

More grunts come from Kiro, the alpha male, and my father.

They are telling us to run fast if we want to feast tonight. We all do.

My brother, Tok, runs next to me. He is so hungry, he is frothing at the snout. We have not eaten in days. The hunters are out. They take our food.

The pack falls back and lets me take the kill. I do.

I pounce on the mighty buck and break his neck. Simple as that.

My mother and Father are proud of me. So proud, I take the first nibble. Blood trickles down my mouth as I take the first bite. It delicious.

Everyone howls, anxious to eat. There are only 8 of us. Plenty of deer to spare.

Mother and father dig in next, then my brother.

Then Shep, Jaz, Siph, and Mar dig in last.

When we are all satisfied, we find a suitable resting spot.

All mates next to each other.

Shep and Jaz are our brute force, Siph is Shep's mate, and the prettiest looking in our pack and protective of us she hopes to have pup's one day. Mar, is Jaz's mate and is the perkiest of our pack. She is always looking for ways to have fun or have shinier fur.

I'm the oddball or the pack.

I have no mate, Tok doesn't either. But he is too young to be looking anyway.

I have no mate because I am unnatural. I am furless, except for the long fur on my head. I have longer legs, and can stand up right, but only for short periods of time. I haven't ever told anyone, but it feels more natural more…right.

I cannot rest, it's is very cold, I only have a wrap around my belly, where my legs connect**(A/N: Like Tarzans) **and one where pups are supposed to suckle.

Lera and Kiro aren't my real parents, I know that. Neither were the Alpha pack before them, that found me in the forest, alone and abandoned.

They don't know my real age, but think that I am around 17 winters old.

I was found on a night of disaster. First, the human territory was punished by the fire god, for their wrong doings and make the thunder god angry**(Remember, that's what they believe, they don't know about the gun being the 'thunder')**, then human hunters killed three of our own.

I haven't ever seen a human, but the seem frightening to me. They seem like the She Wolf, the lord of the place where all bad wolves go.

I never want to see them. Ever.

They would kill me if I was ever spotted by one of them.

I cant under—wait what was that sound?

It sounds like…footsteps. Hunters.

"_Mother! Hunters are here! Wake up the pack!"_ I told my mother.(**Sorry for these notes! But the italics mean she is talking in wolf.)**

"_Hunters?" _

"_Yes!"_

She listened for a few seconds.

"_They are close, we must hurry, and be silent."_

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A bright light shined down upon us.

""Hey, James, look there, a girl." A man with dark skin looked at me and said to the flashlight holder.

"Quick, take a picture and lets hurry up and shoot the dogs. Then we take the girl." His smile went into a wicked grin.

None of us understood them, but could tell that it as not good. Just by their tones.

A light flashed.

Then thunder sounded. But it was not from the sky. It was from the stick in the man holding the flashlight's hand.

What is that? Thunder maker?

I thought so until the ground exploded in front of Tok.

"_Move! Move! Move! We have to get out of here!" _My father barked.

"_How?! They have cornered us!" _My brother barked back.

As if we could all read each other's minds, we did the only thing we could do.

We attacked.

**HAHA! First, we technically seconds chapter is finished!**

**YAY!**

**Sooooo, was it a hit or miss?**

**Please review, the button is lonesome. See? Right there. Let's hope I put it in the right spot. Thankies!**

**Oh yea, I may need a beta read, so if you want to be one or know one, please tell me!**

**~FangismyEdward…**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**O**


	3. Chapter two Edward's POV

**Third chapter today! I. am. On. A. roll.**

**ANYWAYS, thank you Scarlett for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! STOP BOTHERING ME!!!**

**Sorry, just had to do that---^**

**Enjoy…..**

**EPOV**

It's nine at night.

It's September 6, 2009.

That means only a couple of days until Bella is, was, going to be 17.

I miss her.

Everyone misses her, she shouldn't have been lost those years ago in that forest.

After that night, we searched for day. No one could find her, or her body.

She was only two, and Fork has a lot of forest.

She could have been anywhere.

I still hear Renee and my mother, Esme, crying at night. Everyone does.

Even Emmett, our big burly protector cries. He isn't made of stone, not matter how he looks.

I hear grunts and barks in the distance.**(This is Bella and her Pack)**

Then I hear more. Must be the wolves hunting again.

Then I hear nothing. Silence.

It stays like that for a couple of hours.

A gunshot fire out into the night. Must be James and Laurent, the local hunters.

They must have found good prey, it's late, even for them to hunt.

Then I hear very loud growls, grunts, barks, howls, any sound a wolf can make, I heard it.

Then more silence.

I turn over on my side and fall to sleep, in my warm comfy bed.

Something Bella will never enjoy again. Warmth.

Just the coldness of the woods.

---The Next Day---

"Hey! Eddie-boy, wake up! It's Saturday! We can sleep in!" My big oaf of a brother yells in his booming voice, while shaking my bed.

"You woke me up, to tell me we can sleep in?" God, does he even have a brain in his thick skull?

"Yea! That and mom wants you to come downstairs, there is something on the new she wants us all to see. So, COME ON!"

He literally dragged me out of bed and down the THREE flights of stairs and into the living room.

No. He doesn't have a brain.

"Morning Edward. Come sit with me." Tanya said.

Oh no. Tanya? She just doesn't get it, I don't like her!

"Well I—" I was interrupted by a squeal. Only Alice could have done that.

"Look look! It's on! Everyone shut up!" Alice squealed.

_In breaking news, Forks has it's own Tarzan. Or in our case, it's own Jane._

_Last night, local hunters James and Laurent Hill_**(I don't know their last name so I made one up) **_were hunting when the stumbled upon a pack of wolves. But not just any wolf pack. There was a woman in the middle of it. They took a picture of the woman, now we know looks to be around 17 or 18 years of age, then shot at a wolf that was about to attack. Then, the entire pack, including the woman attacked them. Here is a picture:_

"Oh." Jasper said.

"My". I said.

"GOSH! THAT LOOKED LIKE BELLA!!!!" That was Alice, if you couldn't tell already.

She was right though, it did look like Bella. No matter how many years have passed.

Same brown hair.

Same beautiful brown eyes.

It looked like Bella.

It had to be.

It was.

The phone rang.

Esme answered it.

"Hello Renee! Yes we were just watching the news!"

……

"Yes I know, it looked a lot like Bella."

……

"Do you think it's possible?"

……

"Yes, we really should shouldn't we?"

……

"Okay, tell everyone about it."

……

"Alright then, good bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to us.

"Ok everyone, Renee and I have come up with and idea. We will try to get the whole town to try and capture the woman, if it is Bella. So? What do you think?"

Silence.

"Okay then, it's settles. Let's make flyers! We will try in a couple hours."

This will be fun.

Right?

**Ok then! There ya go, the third Chappie!**

**Please review! The button is still lonesome!**

**FangismyEdward….**


	4. chapter three Bella's POV

**I don't know what to say….so yea….**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**BPOV**

A couple of days have passed since we attacked those men.

We didn't hurt them enough to kill them.

Just enough.

They ran, well limped, away like rabbit caught in the way of a hungry fox.

Our pack is hiding in our cave, if we had made it back home, we wouldn't have been attacked.

But we were too far away, and too tired to want to run back home.

We have to stay in here more than we should. Too many humans, too many hunters out.

They are looking for us.

To kill us.

Most of them have thunder sticks.(**Gun)**

We went at night, to be more careful too.

We went out once, to see if they had gone.

They didn't.

They yelled, and more came. With more thunder sticks. Some even had fire, but it was odd. It was in some sort of cover. And it was yellow, but didn't flicker at all.**(Flashlight.)**

They shot at us a couple of times. One hit Tok.

We don't know how, but he fell asleep because of it.

Thunder doesn't do that. We know that for certain.

"_Bella. It is dark. Time to hunt." _Shep said, nudging me up.

"_Okay. Is everyone hunting?" _I said.

"_No. Only you, me, and Jaz are hunting. Too many hunters to have the full pack out and running around. Too dangerous."_

Is my father wasn't leader, and Tok wasn't next in line, I'm sure Shep would be a very skilled leader.

We made our way out of the cave, and looked around us, listening.

Listening for hunters.

For danger.

As far as we could hear, there weren't any near us.

"_We have to make this quick. Only catch easy prey today." _Jaz grunted.

So we tried.

We found the trail of deer. 10 of them, maybe.

We found them a little ways away from our cave. Only a 5 minute run.

There were only two babies.

Our prey.

"_We have to be quiet, don't make much noise." _Jaz, our sensible one said.

We had caught both babies, and without making much noise.

---back at the cave, they already ate---

It was late, the moon was high.

In a couple of days, I would soon be officially 17 winters old.

Or as Lera says, it would be the same night I was found, many winters ago.

That's what I didn't understand.

How am I, or even how could I be 17 winters old?

Even more reason to show that I am unnatural here.

I have outlived a generation of pack members.

Who's to say I won't outlive another?

Lera and Kiro are already past their prime. And Tok will soon be looking for a suitable mate.

I try to remember my birth parents, in hope of understanding why I look this why.

Why I am so unnatural.

But I can never remember. When I try, it's like something's blocking the way.

Like a fog is covering it up.

With that last thought, I drifted into sleep.

_*Dream*_

"_Bella hold still! I can't get your jacket on if you keep moving!" A woman said above me._

"_But mom, I don't want a jacket on. Im not cold!" I said, in a voice, not my own._

" _But you will be once we get outside, so come on, put it on." _

"_Renee, just let her learn that it is in fact cold outside." A man said._

"_Charlie, I don't want my child, and yours, to get sick. Is that such a bad thing?" She said._

"_Honey, we're going to be late to the Cullens if you don't hurry!" the man said._

Then the scene changed

_We were at a big, beautiful house._

_A little boy, about my size came running up to me._

_He had bronze hair and green eyes._

_Edward._

"_Hey Bella! C'mon, I found a really neat rock in the back, I'll show it to you!" Edward said._

_Just as we were about to go, I was knocked down, by a spiky haired girl._

"_Uh-uh! I was her to come play dress up with me! Come on Bella I got this really pretty dress the other day!" She clapped and squealed._

_Then a lady, with caramel colored hair came outside._

"_No, you kids may play later, it's time for dinner alright?"_

"_But! But! Mom!" The girl wailed._

"_Alice, I never said you couldn't, just not now."_

"_YAY!!!" _

_The girl squealed-again-and ran up the stairs._

_Edward grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs._

"_The dinner is going to be really good, Esme was making it all day!" He told me as we made our way into the house._

_*End of dream*_

I shot up off of the cave floor, wide awake.

How did I know these people?

Were they real?

Who was Edward?

Too many questions swirled around in my head.

**New chapter! Yay! And 5 pages too! **

**If any of you haven't figured out, but the wolf pack members are like the Cullens.**

**Minus Edward.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up asap, but for now, I'm really hungry, so I'm going to go eat. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**FangismyEdward.**

**Oh and please review! The button doesn't bite! I hope…**

**|**

|

V


	5. chapter four EPOV

**New chapter YAY!!! I asked my friend to read this. She said it sucked. Nice isn't she?**

**ANYWAYS I probably won't be updating much, well not as much as I have, until next Saturday, I have finals coming up and my math teacher is the worst! AND I do have a life out of here. Shocking, I know. Pretty freaking unbelievable maybe. So I will try to update as much as I can, but no promises. Ok, I'll stop my ramblings and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**EPOV**

We have found nothing.

Search parties have gone out so many times, I'm surprised Forks hasn't been dubbed the new 'City that Never Sleeps'.

She and her pack were spotted, and one of the wolves, a young male, was shot with a tranquilizer gun.

They still got away.

Alice has gone on more shopping trips, if possible, for the woman, which the now know for sure to be Bella.

Tanya is trying to get me to like her more than she ever has. But I never will.

When she gets captured, if she does, she is going to stay here for awhile. Just until she starts to act more civilized. Then she came move back in with her parents down the road.

I'm hoping she doesn't ever move back with her parents. I don't know why but even though I haven't seen her in 1O years, I still feel this pull towards her.

Like I know she is still alive. That's why I never thought she could be dead.

I've never told anyone this either, but even when we were only 5 years old, I had a crush on her.

Back then, she still wasn't like most girls. She was more beautiful than anyone I knew.

She probably still is.

I look outside and see the woods.

Bella's home for the past 1O years.

I can't help but wonder if she is more happy with her pack then she would be here.

With us. In civilization.

It's quiet throughout the house.

Then the downstairs doors slams, and the TV turns on.

"Eddie!!! Oh Eduardo!!!Edwierdo!!! Come see the news!!!"Emmett the brainless wonder booms up the stairs.

"I'm coming! And don't call me any of those names!"

As I look at the TV screen, I can't help but feel my jaw drop to the floor.

"Oh my god. Is that…"

**I just HAD to give you a cliffy! I am so EVIL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem…**

**Anyways, I know it's a short chap. But I have to eat dinner.**

**FangismyEdward**


	6. chapter 5 BPOV

**GEEZ! I know the last chapter was short, but as I said, I had to eat dinner. It was delicious.**

**Back to the present, huh…I forgot what I was going to type…**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! The fact that I got some made me squeal. Yes. I literally squeal like a fan girl. I read WAY to many stories with Alice in it….**

**Disclaimer: I don't, repeat DO NOT own twilight. Nor would I wasn't to, then I couldn't have fun with writing fan fictions now would I?**

**WAIT! Okay to clear thing up, Bella is almost 17 years old.**

**She was lost in the woods when she was 5. I know it say 2 in…two chapters? Anyways, I messed up. And where it says Edward hadn't seen Bella in 1O years, it was a Typo. I was using the number pad and yeah…pressed O instead of 1 okay? All cleared up? Anymore questions, PM or review it k?**

**Enjoy!**

…**..**

**BPOV**

I haven't had any of those weird dreams since the first ones. I hope I never do, afterwards, I felt sick to my stomach.

One can only hope.

That was two nights ago.

I told the pack about them, but no one really thought much about them.

It was like, out of thought, out of our lives…

Or is it out of sight, out of mind?

I don't remember.

Two days until my 'birthday', as Lera calls it.

Wait… I hear sound…like…

Humans' feet?

Maybe ten or twelve…and a helicopter?

I'd only seen a helicopter once or twice, but once was enough to be able to remember what it was.

"Hey! Here's a cave, let's check in here!" A burly voice yelled outside at the mouth of our home.

Lights shined down the tunnels. They were getting close.

Very, VERY close.

And we were trapped.

With nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide.

We were going to die for sure this time.

The last thing I remember was people running down to where we were and pointing those thunder sticks at us.

Then blackness.

Pure, blissful blackness.

I was surly dead.

**Another short chapter, I think it's even shorter than the last, but I want to get to the next one, pick up the pace, you know? And No, Bella is NOT dead. **

**Also, I still need a beta. **

**Thankies!**

**Please review! **

**FangismyEdward. **

**Button is right there…**

**I**

I

I

I

I

**V**


	7. chapter 6 EPOV and APOV

**Guess what?! My family and I are looking at dogs and might get two new ones today!!!!**

**Yeah….Ok again, like I said, I won't be updating as much, I think, until the weekend.**

**Unless you'd rather have shorter chapters.**

**Anyways you know the drill, I don't own twilight.**

**On with the story…**

**Enjoy?**

**EPOV**

_Previously:_

_As I look at the TV screen, I can't help but feel my jaw drop to the floor._

"_Oh my god. Is that…"_

On the TV screen, it showed them on the hunt for Bella.

And they news was broadcasting live, so if anyone got killed or hurt. It would be all over the news.

Not the best idea.

But that wasn't what was shocking.

Right now, they were at the mouth of a cave, where many people saw wolves going in and out of.

Bella's pack, most likely.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Alice screeched. Right in my ear.

Weird, I never saw her come in……

"Geez, Alice, blow out my eardrum why don't you?" I said.

She smacked my arm. Hard.

"Shut up and look at the screen!" She yelled, not breaking eye contact with the television screen,

So I did.

A gun was pointed at Bella.

Are they going to kill her?!

They couldn't be!

The whole point of this was to RESCUE her, not obliterate her brains!**(Sorry if that grossed out some of you. I just HAD to put it in. ;D)**

The gun was raised so it pointed to her head or neck area.

Alice was shaking, not out of happiness as usual, but from being so mad.

I think her eye twitched.

I'm just surprised she wasn't frothing at the mouth.

I heard it before I saw it.

Then I saw the fire at the end. For a seconds.

The gun went off.

And fired.

At Bella.

They may have missed.

I didn't see, I was already out the door, and running into the forest behind our home.

Bella's forest.

**APOV(Alice)**

Bella can't be dead.

My best friend can't be dead.

They couldn't have shot her.

Could they?

But WHY would they!

She is too young to die!!!

I bet she hasn't ever been to a Chanel store! Or even Gucci!

They better not kill her.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Of course, Alice thinks about shopping when Bella might be dead…or Alive….**

**Is Bella alive or dead?**

**It would be really suckish if she is. **

**And I'd be acting REALLY stupid, for writing that.**

**But, you'll have to wait and see until the next chapter and see if she made it or not. **

**Because, you never know, it may have not been a tranquilizer gun they shot with.**

**Next chapter will be Edward's point of view, maybe another Cullen's or Swans.**

**Anyone besides Bella's really.**

**Okay, I'm rambling right now, so I'm going to stop.**

**Please review. Or I won't finish the next chapter until Saturday or Sunday.**

**Maybe.**

**~FangismyEdward.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Please…?-----------------------------******** V**


	8. chapter7 EPOV

**I am BACK!!! Sorry, I know I said that I would post a new Chappie last Saturday, but my parents wanted me to study for my final! Yes, I am still in school, but I get out this Wednesday!!! Then I'll be updating MUCH faster. Until the following Monday…lol, sorry but June 23****rd**** is my B-day! I turn 13, and my parents and my friends are driving to San Francisco… Anyways on with the story:**

**P.S.! I tried to make this chapter longer, to make up for my…non-updating-ness?**

**DISCLAIMER: ….no.**

**ENJOY!**

**EPOV**

Right now, I'm running.

Through a dark, damp, misty forest. At night.

Without a flashlight.**(it rhymed =P)**

Not the best idea.

Finally!

I broke through the trees and….

I'm at my meadow?!

Crap! I'd been running in circles?!

Wait!

I can hear voices through the trees a little ways away.

I ran through the trees, and saw people loading someone into a helicopter.

BELLA!

Is she dead or alive?

I have to get closer to be able to tell.

"Don't drop her! We need to load her before the tranquilizer wears off. Did you call the hospital and inform them that we have her?" My father, Carlisle said.

Wait, Carlisle?!

I ran over to him.

"Dad?!"

He turned to me, obviously shocked to see me here, in the forest.

But, now I'm sure that wasn't my meadow.

"Edward? What are you doing here? I thought you were at home?" He said, still a little shocked, but getting over it.

"I was watching the news. Is she alright?" I said, nodding my head toward Bella.

"Yes, she is alright, a little malnourished, but she will be better once we get to the hospital and put an I.V. into her. I just hope she's gotten over her phobia of needles. Or, this will not turn out very pretty."

I chuckled a little at the needle part.

Bella always had a thing about needles.

I remembered one time when we went, a couple of months before the 'accident'

_*Flashback*_

"_Bella, c'mon, it won't be that bad, I promise!" I said, trying to get her to get her shot._

_And Failing miserably at it too._

_Her mom had left a couple minutes ago, to get some food._

_She knew that we'd be here for awhile._

_A long while._

_We've already been here for at least 30 minutes._

"_No! You can't make me!" She yelled, gripping the handles of the waiting room chairs harder._

"_It won't hurt!" I said._

_She eyed my suspiciously._

"_And how do you know that?!"_

"_UGH! Just get the freaking shot! I'll drag you if I have too!"_

_She narrowed her eyes looking at me, as if she would kill me before she got a shot._

_She probably would._

"_You wouldn't dare." She sounded deadly._

"_I will."_

"_Won't"_

"_Will"_

"_Wont"_

"_Yes I would, you know it."_

_She didn't know what to say, she knew I might._

_She was thinking what to say next._

_I took this distraction to pick her up and carry her to the back room. _

_The shot room._

_I set her down, she grumbled._

"_I don't know who you are anymore! You traitor! You've gone to the dark side!"_

_I couldn't help myself, I fell to the floor laughing so hard my stomach hurt._

_As I picked myself off of the floor, she slapped me._

"_Did you just thump me?!" I said._

"_No, my dear Edward, I merely bitch-slapped you." She replied, smirking._

_I opened my mouth to say something, but then the door opened._

_In walked Bella's mom._

_With the nurse._

_I hope the have restraints._

Really_ strong ones._

_They'll need them._

"_Okay, Bella, honey, just focus on something else, this wont hurt a bit." Her mom said, trying to comfort her._

"_You've all gone to the dark side haven't you?!"_

_*End of flashback*_

"Edward! Hello? Eddie boy!?" Someone said. Before I was slap upside the head.

Very hard.

I opened my eyes to find non other than my brother.

Surprise surprise.

Then I realized he wasn't with me before.

And the air wasn't cold or crisp enough for us to be out and in the forest either.

I then looked around.

"Whoa. How'd I get here?"

"You blacked out, so we just shoved you in the car and drove here." Emmett said.

We were at the hospital. In a room.

My entire family, excluding Carlisle, and Bella's parents were in a room that was meant for someone.

That someone rolled in. Right then.

"Bella!" Renee, obviously ecstatic to have her daughter in the same room as her in ten years, yelled.

Bella, groggy, woke up and looked around.

Everything happened fast after that.

**See? Bella didn't die! YAY!**

**Yes, I know that it's probably not that long, but it's 6 pages on word, well, my word anyway.**

**Since its Friday, I can put up another chapter!**

**This chapter and next chapter were originally one, but I liked it more when I stopped it where it is.**

**I have to put finishing touches on the next one, so please be patient.**

**~Fang**


	9. chapter 8 BPOV and EPOV

**Here's part two!!!**

**Enjoy:**

**BPOV**

Where am I?

Where ever I am, it's certainly not with my pack.

The air smells to clean.

The sounds are to unfamiliar.

And there is this annoying beeping sound that I keep hearing.

Maybe I have moved on.

Maybe I really am dead.

"Bella!" A voice, a woman's as far as I could tell, said.

I opened my eyes, and was met by an unfamiliar sight.

And it scared me.

A lot.

I shot up, crouching, and backed up as far as I could be against the back of the soft, higher ground I was on.

I growled, so fierce, I scared myself.

Anybody moves, I WILL attack them.

A movement.

My head instantly looked over at the noise maker.

It was a hunter.

A man.

With a leather jacket, and two thunder makers where his legs meet his body.

I lunged, but was yanked back by an unseen force.

It was my hand.

Something was caught on my hand.

It needed to be out of my body.

It might kill me.

I tried to yank it out, but someone's hand stopped me.

I looked up.

A blond man was standing before me.

He had a white coat on.

"Bella, that needs to stay in."

I sort of knew what he said.

I bit his hand.

"Ow!"

He pulled it back quickly.

He pushed a button and stated talking to the wall.

"Nurse, please bring some food. Meat, preferably."

He then turned to the other hunters.

"All of you, besides Bella's parents come with me."

He was obviously the Alpha of the group.

They all filed out of the room.

One had weird looking fur.

Sort of a sunset color.

Bronze.

A little while later, a short, squat woman with unnatural looking blond hair.

She had a rolly thing with her.

It had meat on it.

But this meat smelled, and looked weird.

I smelled burned and look tougher.

Either way, my mouth started to water.

At least I didn't have to hunt for food.

She put it in front of me and left the room.

The couple were still standing in the corner.

They wanted my food.

**(remember, she hasn't been around people much, and her pack fight for food, so she thinks their scavengers)**

I growled and barked at them.

The exchanged worried glances before walking out through the door.

I ate my food fast, I didn't know how long they would be gone, and I was hungry.

I finished my food, and pushed it away.

I was bored there really wasn't anything I could do.

The thing stuck in my hand kept me from really moving around.

I could try and take it out, but the alpha might come back.

I don't like him.

So while looking around, I saw there were buttons around my comfy resting spot.

**(She figured out it was where she could rest)**

So I pushed one, the back went up and down.

Another button made it rise up and lower.

After awhile, I got bored of it.

There was an annoying thing stuck to my finger.

So I took it off.

The beeper thing stopped beeping.

Then outside, I heard rustling and loud noises before the door burst open.

Everyone, along with the nurse, who had a box with paddles in her hands, were standing in the doorway, chests heaving, and had worried looks on their faces.

The blond alpha look at me and sighed.

A sigh of relief and irritation.

He walked over to me, picked up my hand, and put it back on.

The beeping came back on.

I groaned.

I heard a few chuckles, and I saw the nurse take a needle and push it into a back that was connected to the hand thing.

I started to feel drowsy.

I fell asleep.

**EPOV (Same as BPOV, just is Edward's view.)**

The voice of Renee must have scared Bella, because she automatically sprang up and crouched down and growled at us.

She had the look that said 'move and you die'

Charlie didn't get it apparently.

He shifted a little, and Bella lunged.

Fortunately, for Charlie, the I.V. got stuck in her hand, and she was yanked back onto the bed.

Noticing this, she looked down and tried to pull it out of her hand.

Carlisle went over and stopped her from pulling it out.

"Bella, that needs to stay in."

She looked at him as if she kinda knew what he said.

Then.

She bit his hand.

"Ow!"

He pulled it back quickly.

He pushed a button and stated talking into the speaker, need assistance.

"Nurse, please bring some food. Meat, preferably."

He said, knowing she was too used to eating a lot of meat, and that it might put her into shock to give her anything else.

He then turned to us.

"All of you, besides Bella's parents come with me."

One by one, all of us walked out of the room.

We walked down and went into his office.

The sad part?

We came here so much, there was a plasma on the wall hooked up to a game system, 2 computers, a couch, a drawing table and a small CD collection.

Carlisle's office is HUGE because of this.

The hospital didn't mind though, he was their best doctor.

We all sat down, Emmett and Jasper were in some 'epic' battle on a video game, Rosalie was on the internet looking up car parts, Alice shopping on the internet, and Esme was at the drawing table, drawing up plans on how to remodel our house.

Again.

She remodels it at least three times a year.

Me?

I'm sitting and listening to music.

The usual.

A couple of minutes pass by, and Renee and Charlie walk in.

"Well, she's eating. We left because she was getting possessive of her food." Renee said, knowing that we wanted to know why they were here and not with their daughter, whom they haven't seen in 10, almost 11 years.

"I see." Carlisle said.

I hadn't noticed, but everyone stopped what they we doing, and were looking at Carlisle, waiting for him to ask them the question.

Finally he spoke up.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie to you guys, but….

**HAHA! I am so evil! Not really, anyways, this is THE longest chapter I have written for this, so I'm excaited!**

**AND its 6 pages! My other computer( Which I wrote the last chapter on) has a different word, so for some reason, it has shorter pages…so yeah…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**I already started on the next one, so it should be up tonight of tomorrow.**

**Depends if my parents let me stay on long enough.**

**~Fang…**


	10. chapter9 EPOV

**Here's chapter….9?**

***checks story***

**Yes: chapter 9!**

**I don't mean to be pushy, but I have been getting quite a few, well a LOT of viewers, don't get me wrong, I like the fact people are ACTUALLY reading this, but do you think maybe more of you could write a review? Please ='(**

**Anyways!**

**No I do NOT own twilight, if I did, it would exist as it is.**

**There happy?**

**Enjoy:**

**EPOV**

_Previously:_

"_I see." Carlisle said._

_I hadn't noticed, but everyone stopped what they we doing, and were looking at Carlisle, waiting for him to ask them the question._

_Finally he spoke up._

"_Okay, I'm not going to lie to you guys, but…._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I really don't know if Bella will ever be…civilized, or as civilized as she could be. She many never grow out of this, state for lack of a better word, but we will still try and help her as much as we can. But, in a couple days, Bella can be released from the hospital and, well, it might be easier to help her more, if she stays at my house, where she'll be around people more, and interact more. You know, bond a little. Just until she doesn't need a constant eye, if ever."

Way to blunt Carlisle.

Charlie and Renee were whispering to each other, for what seemed like ages.

_Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes! _I rambled over and over in my head.

I don't know why, she might not even be the same Bella anymore.

_Because you still love her…_

I do not!

Do I?

It's possible.

Charlie and Renee straightened themselves out and looked at us.

"Well, would we be able to visit her whenever?" Charlie asked.

"Whenever." Carlisle replied.

"Okay, but just until she get better. Then she comes and stays with us." This time, Renee spoke.

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, the his pager went off.

He groaned and called the nurse and told her to bring the paddles to Bella's room.

Oh no.

Paddles? She died?

All of us looked at each other and bolted out the door and down the hallway.

We caught up to the nurse, and finally got to her room.

We bursted into the room…

What do we see?

Bella.

Alive.

Without her heart monitor clip on.** (I don't know what it's called.)**

Carlisle sighed, out of both relief and irritation.

I let out the breath I didn't even realize I had been holding in me.

Carlisle walked over to Bella's bedside and put it back on.

Then the beeping resumes, and Bella groaned.

We all chuckled.

She was like she used to, hating hospital sounds.

The nurse gave Bella some or sedation medicine.

Bella was out in a matter of minutes.

"Now, where were we?" Carlisle said.

**I know it's short!!! But I want to get to next chapter! So yea….**

**Here look!**

**Preface: 143 visitors, 152 hits**

**C.1: 106 visitors, 108 hits**

**C.2:87 visitors, 89 hits**

**C.3: 86 visitors, 89 hits**

**C.4: 90 visitors, 95 hits**

**C.5:98 visitors, 101 hits**

**C.6: 131 visitors, 147 hits**

**C.7: 37 visitors, 39 hits**

**C.8: as of right now:4 visitors, 9 hits**

**Cool right?**

**~FangismyEdward**


	11. chapter 10 BPOV

**OH YEA! I finally made it to chapter 10!!!!**

**Yes, that is an accomplishment for me.**

**ANYWAYS here it is!!!!!**

**Enjoy( I hope)**

**BPOV**

My minds more foggy than before, but I know where I am at least.

Right now, my parents, or they are my parents so I'm told, are signing me out.

I've been in here for three days, but only Carlisle, the man I bit, and my parents have been in my room.

Well, the nurse too every now and again.

My 'parents' told me that I'm going to go stay with the Cullens for awhile.

The past few days I've been learning words and the alphabet. All over again.

I know a lot of this stuff, I was only living with my pack, well, ex-pack, for almost 11 years.

But, it's just review.

They told me that I am 18 years old, and that I am an adult.

I was given a change of clothes to wear out of the hospital.

I really didn't like it.

It felt to weird.

I had pants, a tee-shirt, sneakers, and a sweatshirt.

The sneakers feel very awkward.

My hair is just up in a ponytail.

"Come on, Bella, time to go to your new/ temporary home." My mom said coming up behind me.

They led me outside.

By they, I mean my parents and Charlie.

I didn't really trust any of them, I still jump away from any contact with anyone.

I felt bad for doing that to my parents, but I was so used to not being around people.

I was led out into the parking lot and we walked up to a black car.

I looked at it suspiciously, it was something I didn't really know.

"It's alright Bella, it wont hurt you." Carlisle said, calmly, no signs of impatient.

I got in it slowly, still not sure.

I was sitting up front, next to Carlisle.

The car started, it scared me half to death too.

As soon as we got on the highway, we sped off.

I noticed my parents weren't in the car.

I'll admit, I freaked me out, he was going to fast, to who knows where, and my parents aren't with me.

Just a little unsettling.

As if reading my mind Carlisle spoke up.

"You're parents are driving, to pick up some of your old possessions, they'll be back at our home by seven tonight."

I nodded in response.

I wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet.

Ten minutes later, we stopped in front of a house, well a mansion actually.

My mouth dropped open.

It's the exact house from my dreams.

It was even more beautiful in person.

"So…I take it that you like it huh?" Carlisle said, getting out of the car.

I nodded.

Then, the door opened.

And the people that were in my hospital room were standing there, minus the nurse and my parents.

They all walked down the steps slowly, as if not to scare me.

I was grateful for that.

I would probably flee if I got nervous.

All of them had smiles on their faces.

When they finally reached us, a lady with caramel colored hair walked up and smiled.

"Welcome, home Bella." She said, warmly.

They all greeted me, but I didn't say anything to anyone.

Just nodded.

Then comes the tough part.

They wanted to give me a tour of their home.

I don't know if I can handle that.

Esme just look at me with understanding.

"Don't worry Bella, you can come in when you feel ready for it."

She said before she went back inside.

To finish decorating my room no doubt.

Most of the family dispersed.

Only the bronze haired boy, which I remember as Edward stayed.

He sat on the ground, patting the grass next to him.

Inviting me.

I sat down.

I don't know why, but I felt safer near Edward, safer than anywhere else.

Or with anyone else.

"Aren't you going back inside? You don't have to wait for me you know. I won't run." I said

Edward looked over in complete shock.

He wasn't expecting me to talk.

"What? Did you think I didn't know how to talk? I learned how to talk before I lived with the wolves you know." I said, smirking.

Edward seemed to snap out of his shock.

"No, it's just that Carlisle said you didn't talk to anyone."

"I know, I just feel weird talking to people."

"But you talked to me?"

"I know, it just feels good to be able to talk to somebody. You know?"

"Yeah."

He laid back onto the grass.

I did the same.

He turned so his body was angled and he was looking at me.

I did the same.

We talked about a lot of things, from colors to cars.

After that, we just sat in silence for a while.

My parents drove up at around 7, like Carlisle said they would.

Edward broke the silence.

"So, what was it like? Living with the wolves?" He asked, turning to me.

I thought about everything that happened over the years.

"It was… different… It definitely is nothing like living with people."

"Didn't you ever get, y'know, cold? Even on the coldest nights?"

"Yes, but the pack would just huddle around me to sleep, since I didn't have think fur like them."

"Huh." Was his answer.

"Edward! Bella! Dinner!" Esme called out, from the door.

"Alright" Edward replied.

He stood up, and helped me to my feet.

"You ready to go inside?"

"As I'll ever be."

He put his arm around my waist.

Normally, I would shriek and growl, but it felt normal, right to me.

When we walked through the door, everyone looked like they were going to have a heart attack.

Esme almost dropped the plates she was holding.

"So…you two bonded I'm guessing." My mom said.

"Yes." Edward said.

I just nodded.

The usual.

We sat down and ate dinner.

Thankfully, in my three days, the nurse taught me how to use the silverware right.

She is my savior.

After dinner, my parents left, and the Cullens wanted to watch a movie.

Well, the kids wanted to, Carlisle and Esme went upstairs to bed.

Within minutes, we could hear Carlisle snoring a little.

"Okay, time to change into pj's!" Alice squealed.

"Here, Bella you room and mine are on the third floor. I'll show you the way." Edward said, already leading the way.

My room was amazing, to say the least.

The walls were painted green, and all of the accessories were black and silver.

It was nice, having a room and a nice soft bed to sleep in after all these years.

After I changed into my pajamas, I went downstairs.

Alice and jasper were on the armchair **(I think that's what they're called, sorry, im REALLY tired right now, it almost 11:30 pm here…)**, and Emmett and Rosalie were on the loveseat.

The only room was on the couch, with Edward.

I sat down, and saw there was a bowl of yellow and white puffy stuff in a bowl on the cushion next to me.

"What's this?' I asked holding a piece of it up.

"Popcorn?" Edward said, it sounded more like a question.

"What's popcorn?"

"You've never had popcorn before?! Well, you gotta have some! Soon!" Emmett said, shoving the bowl in my face.

I tried a piece, it was pretty good.

"Mmm…this is good!"

"Told you!" Emmett boomed.

The movie they picked?

Texas chainsaw Massacre.

The whole time, my face was either buried in Edward's chest, or between cushins.

Then we finally fell asleep at around 1:30 in the morning.

**Ok there's the new chapter! Sorry for the probably many mess ups, I don't feel like checking. OK , it 11:30, I'm going to bed. Bye.**

**~Fang**


	12. Chapter 11 BPOV, EPOV, APOV

**Hi again! Ok so here's chapter 11!**

**Anyways, the last chapter, I got a review that brightened my day.**

**Don't get me wrong, all of your do, but this on did even more.**

**And special thanks for brightening my day this chapter goes to:**

_**mystery625!!!**_

**Ok so I've decided that every new chapter, I'll be dedicating it to someone, usually a reviewer, k?**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own anything. Except my IPod, blue hair, and my dog. So THERE! Haha.**

**Enjoy:**

**BPOV**

I woke up early in the morning, but it was definitely not the woods, cave of hospital.

Where in god's name am I?!

Then the bed bellow me move, and breathed.

Last night events came rushing back to me.

Talking with Edward, Dinner, Movie, falling asleep next to Edward.

Now I was asleep _on top_ of him, with him holding onto my waist, his hair in all it's glory.

I tried to move, but his grip only got tighter.

Stupid iron grip of his.

I gave up after a couple of tries.

I rethink the quote I just said.

Stupid _damn _ iron grip of him.

But he was much more comfortable then the woods, cave, or hospital bed.

So, I'm not complaining.

After awhile, I fell back asleep.

Then woke up to a couple of whispering voices and the sound of bacon being fried.

Bacon. Yummy.

My mom would make it for me every Sunday when I was little, well before I was 'adopted' by the wolves.

My head was turned towards the back of the couch, so I couldn't see who was whispering.

But I could hear the different voices.

"Aww, aren't they so cute?" That was Alice, I think.

"Should we take a picture?" Rosalie I'm pretty sure.

The snap of a picture and flash.

Great, now they had proof or this.

I hope Edward doesn't find out.

He'd be embarrassed, I think.

**EPOV:**

I woke up early in the morning, but was not in my room.

Huh, where am I?

Then something above me move and breathed, as if waking up.

Last night events came rushing back to me.

Talking with Bella, Dinner, Movie, falling asleep next to Bella.

Now I was asleep _under _of her, with me holding onto her waist, her hair like a haystack.

She tried to move, but my grip only got tighter.

Thank you iron grip

She gave up after a couple of tries.

I rethink the quote I just said.

Thank you awesome iron grip

She was annoyed, but I was happy to have her near.

So, I'm not complaining.

After awhile, I fell back asleep.

Then woke up to a couple of whispering voices and the sound of bacon being fried.

Bacon. Yummy.

My mom would make it for me every time when Bella slept over when I was little, well before she was 'adopted' by the wolves.

My head was turned towards the back of the couch, so I couldn't see who was whispering.

But I could hear the different voices.

"Aww, aren't they so cute?" That was Alice, I think.

"Should we take a picture?" Rosalie I'm pretty sure.

The snap of a picture and flash.

Great, now they had proof or this.

I hope Bella doesn't find out.

That would embarrass her, I'm sure.

**APOV**

I woke up to find Edward and Bella in a _totally_ different sleeping position that last night.

She was on top of him, first with her head buried in his chest, then facing the back of the couch.

Edward's head was facing the back of the couch.

They were both asleep.

I quickly woke up everyone, telling them to be asleep.

Well, Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen making breakfast, but that couldn't be helped.

"Aww, aren't they so cute?" I asked.

"Should we take a picture?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone nodded.

With a snap and a flash, we had proof.

We're defiantly showing them.

It would embarrass both of them.

I smell blackmail coming….

**Isn't Alice so nice?**

**That's foreshadow for you… hint hint wink wink**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**If you guys don't like me switching the POV's, just tell me, I'll try to do them less, but no promises.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Thankies!**

**~FangismyEdward**


	13. Chapter 12 BPOV

**Thank you for all of the reviews!!!!**

**They are like happy pills for me. They make me squeal when I get a new one. **

**You think I'm joking about the squealing part? Sadly, no, I'm not. I think reading those Alice stories, and my friend, is finally getting to me.**

**Disclaimer: no, I own nothing.**

**NOW! For the dedication part…..**

**This chapter…..**

**Is dedicated to…….**

_**TWOWORDSEDWARDCULLEN!!!!!!**_

**For her, for lack of a better word, noticeable review….**

**Now Enjoy the next chapter!!!!**

**BPOV **

Right now, Alice is trying to get me to go shopping.

Edward was laughing on the couch next to me, the whole couch shaking with his laughter.

"Please! Please! Please! Come shopping! You need clothes, you can't just go around naked!"

Edward immediately got quiet when Alice talked about me going around naked.

Huh, what's that supposed to mean?

"No." I answered sternly.

"Please!?"

"No."

Then she gave me 'The Pout'.

"Alice, that won't work on me. It may have before, but not now." I said, on the firm side.

"I thought you loved me!!!" She wailed. "The first time in 10 years I see you and want to take you shopping you reject me!!!"

She started to cry…

I could never EVER deny her when she cried.

It broke my heart…

"Oh, what the heck, one shopping trip won't kill me right?"

Edward mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'that's what you think'.

"Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!! You don't know how much this means to me!!!" She said, brightening instantly, scowling at Edward.

She was fake crying.

Dammit…

-----4 torturous hours later-----

Ugh…

Remind me to never and I say again EVER trust a pixie, especially if it's name is 'Alice',

Alice dressed me in a shirt that said:

I'm a Wild Woman.

Oh, hardy har har, so what, I live with wolves for ten years and now I'm a wild woman?!

Oh…

When I put it that way……yes, yes it does.

"You look absolutely gorgeous! I am SUCH a GREAT artist!"

"Humble much, Alice?" I said, laughing.

"Shush you. I did a good job and you know it."

"Yes, I know. You did an amazing job .Can I go now?"

Alice sighed, exasperated . "Same old Bella, I see. Alright, fine. BUT we are still going shopping. No. Matter. What. Ok?"

With that, she shoved me out the door, into the hallway.

Just then, hands went over my eyes.

"Guess who…"

**Since I haven't updated in awhile I'm putting this up. I don't really like how it turned out though**

**:/…..but, I found this chapter in my files at home, s0 yeah……..**

**I decided to let you have this bit of chjapter until i finish 'Finding the Beauty Within the beast'**

**ok? **

**So, excpect my to start upatei in a month or two, if all goes well.**

**~^-^.:Fang:.^-^~**


	14. importants! My pov

**I was going to surprise all you… **

**I was going to update all my stories, but then I heard news that made me cry.**

**A friend I had known for about 2 years committed suicide. AND I saw the note he left. D':**

**He was one of my best friends…**

**I don't really feel like updating right now. I'm not sure when I'll update, but I know it won't be too long. I'm not putting a date for when I'll start, since this is the 3****rd**** person I knew died this year, so it brought back painful memories.**

**Please keep reading my stories, I'll eventually update.**

**~Niki. **

**R.I.P.: Danny, Alex, Stefany, I miss you guys/girl.**


End file.
